ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerboy99's MCU 2020-2029
Note: This is all fiction so yeah don't take it seriously now prepare for my Marvel Cinematic Universe from 2020-2029. 2020 Black Widow Starring: Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow Release Date: May 1st, 2020. Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: TBA Antagonists: TBA Plot: At birth the Black Widow (aka Natasha Romanova) is given to the KGB, which grooms her to become its ultimate operative. When the U.S.S.R. breaks up, the government tries to kill her as the action moves to present-day New York, where she is a freelance operative. Deaths: TBA Venom 2 Starring: Tom Hardy as Venom Release Date: October 2, 2020. Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: TBA Antagonists: TBA Plot: Venom 2 is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Venom, produced by Columbia Pictures in association with Marvel. Distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing, it is intended to be the third film in Sony's Marvel Universe and the sequel to Venom. Deaths: TBA 2021 Daredevil Starring: Charlie Cox as Daredevil Release Date: February 2nd, 2021 Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Frank Castle/The Punisher. Antagonists: The Kingpin, John Hender/Kingpin's left wing man, Owen Catt/Kingpin's Right wing man. Plot: Daredevil Matt Murdock must go up against a evil crime lord named The Kingpin with the help of the Punisher, They plan on taking down Kingpin and his men. Deaths: Kingpin (Daredevil beats him to death with his nightstick in the end), Owen Catt (The Punisher throws him out of the window of Hell's Kitchen Motel.), John Hender (When the Motel is set on fire John is left inside to die.), Jack Murdock ( murdered by Roscoe Sweeney and his men.) Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Starring: Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange. Release Date: May 7th, 2021 Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: Doctor Strange (TBA) Antagonists: TBA Plot: TBA Deaths: TBA X-Men Last Stand Starring: Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Dark Phoenix Release Date: July 13th, 2021 Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: Scott Summers/Cyclops, Storm, Beast/Hank, Magneto, Professor X, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver,Wolverine, and Nick Fury. Antagonists: Dark Phoenix, Onslaught, Sabretooth, Harry Leland. Plot: The Surviving Members of the X-Men try to find Jean after Scott Summers insisted but instead get caught in a time rift created by Dark Phoenix and the X-Men in order to get out will Not only have to face Villains Lost in space time but Jean herself And if they don't it'll rip their universe apart, At the End Nick Fury introduces them to the Avengers. Deaths: Harry Leland (Cyclops Killed Harry after he used his laser vision and it hit harry in the chest.), Nightcrawler (Before turning good again Dark Phoenix broke the spine and neck of Nightcrawler using her telekinesis.), Sabretooth (Magneto killed Sabretooth with his own claws.) Deadpool 3: Elite Force Starring: Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool Release Date: September 21st, 2021 Rating: R Protagonists: Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Wolverine. Antagonists: William Stryker, Mister X, Liberals. Plot: William Stryker's plan is to hunt and experiment and kill every mutant in the world, he manages to get the government on board with his idea so he decides to hunt down Deadpool with the help of Mister X. As they corner deadpool Wolverine saves him they also encounter Spider-Man who volunteers to help, they call themselves the Elite Force. Deaths: William Stryker (Wolverine stabs him with his claws.), Mister X (Deadpool blows up his position.), Grand Pop Willis (Stryker shoots him well he is reading the news paper.) Thor Love and Thunder Starring: Chris Hemsworth as Thor. Release Date: November 5th, 2021. Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: Thor, Jane Foster. Antagonists: TBA Plot: TBA Deaths: TBA 2022 Black Panther 2 Starring: Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther Release Date: May 6th, 2022 Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: Black Panther (TBA) Antagonists: TBA Plot: TBA Deaths: TBA Spider-man 3: Homeless Starring: Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Release Date: June 15th, 2022 Rating: PG-13 Protagonists: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Nick Fury, Brian Braddock/Captain Britain. Antagonists: The Media, shocker, Tombstone. Plot: Following the Events from far from home Peter Parker/Spider-Man is a villain to the media, and Shocker and Tombstone are heroes to the media, there is a reward on spider-man so many people are trying to capture him,with help from Nick Fury and Captain Britain Peter is gonna try to escape from society. Deaths: Tombstone (Blood loss after Nick Fury shot him.), Shocker (Killed by Captain Britain after Britain sacrificed himself to save peter and kill Shocker by pushing himself and shocker off the empire state building), Captain Britain (Britain sacrificed himself after pushing himself and shocker off the empire state building to save peter.) TO BE FINISHED LATER Category:Dangerboy99 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Articles under construction